Hell Hath No Fury
by Komiko-chan
Summary: Sakura, a new and rising singer. Syaoran, just your regular rich bachelor. But, when they meet at her concert, she immediately hates him. Cuz, you see, he’s her high school bully.... SxS, ExT. This is my first fanfic, so please read !
1. Chapter 1

Okaaay! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too mean. ; After you read this, please send me reviews to tell me what to do better XD I do accept flames, but please don't make them too mean. As I said at first, this is my first fanfic and I'm still new at this whole thing .

**Description**- Sakura, a new and rising singer. Syaoran, just your regular rich bachelor. But, when they meet at her concert, she immediately hates him. Cuz, you see, he's her high school bully... SxS, ExT.

This is a Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I do **_NOT_** own any of these characters... CLAMP does. I also don't own any of the songs in this fanfic. Disclaimers will be given at the end of every song X3

Well, here we go...

**Chapter 1**

Sakura sighed and stared out the window, looking at the beautiful view of Tokyo, as her manager and best friend started on about her newest single. "Well, I talk to the people at the record company and they think you should do another concert to promote it. Apparently sales are higher than any of your other songs!!" Tomoyo gave a small victory hop. Sakura smiled at the girl's happiness. But her smile was cut short when she noticed that all- too- familiar grin that had spread across her face. "Tomoyo? What's so..." she stopped. _Oh no... I know that face. _Tomoyo's smile widened. "Oh Sakuraaa! You know what comes next, riiight?" Sakura put her head down and spoke in defeat. "Haaai..." She knew better than to fight with Tomoyo about her wardrobe. The girl was too scary for Sakura's taste. Tomoyo gave her a delighted smile. "There's no time to waste!! Let's go!!" And with that, the poor girl was dragged out of the room.

"Owww!! Do you have to poke me so much?! It hurts!" Sakura squirmed again when the small straight pin poked her small waste.

Tomoyo huffed. "Beauty is pain! Deal with it." And with that, she bent back down and went back to work. Two hours and twelve pokes later, the young clothes designer stepped back to examine her work. Her current creation was a shiny, short leather jumper that clung to Sakura's fit body. It was solid black and the neckline came down a little too low for Sakura's comfort. The bottom of the jumper consisted up shorts that came way too close to her butt, at least in her mind. (Think the shorts jumper at the beginning of Rihanna's Umbrella video. That, by the way is the song I'm using. X3) But none of this seemed to bother Tomoyo. She just looked at the outfit with pride. "You look so cute!!" Sakura looked in the mirror. As much as she disliked the shortness and lowness, it DID look awesome, as all of Tomoyo's creations did.

She turned around to face her best friend. "So, when exactly is this concert." Tomoyo looked down at her hands and mumbled an answer. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" Tomoyo looked up at her and winced.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

Across the city, a young man with light brown hair and amber eyes paced around his own apartment, waiting for his cousin to show up.

When he finally heard the doorbell ring he walked calmly over to the door and opened the door, revealing another young man with dark blue hair and grey-blue eyes.

"You're late."

Eriol shrugged and spoke in a cool voice. "Only by thirty seconds, my cute little descendant." Syaoran growled and gave the boy a glare. "Don't call me that!" Once he regained his composure, he walked over to his desk and started searching for something. "You know how we're always looking for something to do on the weekends? I found us something to do this weekend." He gave a small chuckle of victory and held up two tickets. Eriol walked over and took one of them curiously. His eyes widened as he realized what they were. "How did you get these?! All of her concerts are usually sold out in less than a day!" Syaoran just gave a small grunt, "I pulled some strings." The other boy gave a sigh and moved on in the conversation, "So, where are our seats?" He glanced down at the ticket and stared at it. "Second row?! Geez! You sure did pull some pretty big strings!"

Syaoran gave the boy a smile and nodded. "But, of course. Would you expect anything less from a Li?" Eriol rolled his eyes, "No."

Several hours later, Eriol left and Syaoran flopped down on his bed. Her concerts were supposed to be pretty fun, but he had doubts. She had the looks and the voice, but he doubted that she sounded as good in person. _Whatever, we'll see tomorrow._

A/N: sigh Okay. So, this is my first fanfic. It probably sucks royally, but I'll try to make it presentable. XD The next chappie will be up in a few days or less. Please R&R!! I _DO_ accept flames, but please don't send forest fires. .


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I know it was short ; I'll try my best to make it a bit longer! X3

I don't own anything CCS... CLAMP does. turns into Envy And I don't own any of the songs in this fanfic. All disclaimers will be given at the end of songs XD

Onto the next chappie!!

Chapter 2

The two boys glanced around in awe at the huge arena they had just entered. It seated over 15,000 people and almost had a full house. But, hey, it was still twenty minutes before the concert started... It took them forever, but they were finally able to find their seats, getting envious glares as they moved closer to the stage. Once they were seated, they began discussing the size of the place, but were cut off when all the lights in the arena were abruptly shut off. The chaotic murmurs that had begun to surface were quickly brought to a stop when a single light on the stage turned on to reveal the silhouette of a woman sitting stretched out. She appeared to be sitting on one of the larger speakers, looking out into the crowd.

A beat started, and their attention was taken away from the woman when a tall man walked out onto the stage. He lifted his microphone and began to rap to the beat.

Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Cherry)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

The woman stood up and started walking toward the stage, her whole physique still not visible.

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
She fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
An anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  


Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Hey babe, where you at?

The man walked to the side of the stage just as the stage lights all turned on to reveal a woman with short choppy light brown hair. At the sight of her, the crowd started screaming. Syaoran looked over at Eriol and laughed as his cousin started screaming along with the fans. (A/N: Yes, I know that's wahahay OOC for Eriol, but I couldn't help myself. I had to XD Oh, and I still haven't decided who that guy is... ;)

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star

The woman moved slowly to the beat of the song, her emerald eyes drifting over the crowd.  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
She grabbed an umbrella off the ground and spun around and started dancing with her background dancers. Her movement had Syaoran mesmerized and he found his cheeks starting to warm up. The woman smiled out at the crowd.  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  


Because

Chorus  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
Sakura turned to the side and looked out at the audience with a sweet expression on her face.  
You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
She threw her head back and turned back to face her fans again. The crowd gasped as light rain started falling from the ceiling onto them. Rain had started coming down onto the stage, only a bit harder. She danced in the rain and smiled.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  


Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

(Disclaimer: Umbrella by Rihanna)

The rain slowly died down and the lights dimmed. The fans watched her figure retreat before erupting into a deafening cheer. Sakura smiled as she walked backstage. As soon as she reached her destination, she was bombarded with hugs from her best friend. She sweat dropped when she saw Tomoyo's ever-present camcorder. "Sakura-chan! You looked so pretty!! I think that was your best performance so far!! " Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo, that's what you say after _every_ concert."

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, it's time for your favorite part of the concert!" Sakura groaned and they spoke in unison, her voice a bit flatter than her best friend's, "_Autographs_."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SINGER EVER!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY STANDING NEXT TO HER!!"

"KYA!!"

Sakura sighed inwardly (but kept up a smiling face) as the screams and exclamations kept up for the next two hours.

Sakura opened the door to her dressing room and flopped down into the chair, exhausted. She massaged her hand gently. "Gahh... It's over." Tomoyo poked her happily. "Not yet, silly! We still have to meet the few privileged people with backstage passes! 3" Sakura groaned loudly. "Whyyyyyy?" Tomoyo gave her a puppy pout. "Please?" The emerald eyed girl gave up. She knew she would never be able to say no to her best friend when she put on that face. "Fine. You win. We'll go meet them..."

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol stood in the middle of a small crowd, waiting for Cherry to come out of her dressing room. He listened to some nearby girls babbling about becoming best friends with the girl and rolled his 

eyes. He had admitted to himself that he was wrong about Cherry. She was just as, if not more, beautiful in real life and her voice was just as amazing as it sounded on the CDs. He was now curious about meeting her and finding out her personality. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the girl walking out of her dressing room until the screaming fans brought him back to reality. He looked up and found himself two people away from the girl. He watched as she smiled at the small crowd and introduced herself. Pff, as if she needed introductions.

Sakura smiled happily at her fans. She did have to admit that coming to meet the back stagers was exciting and that Tomoyo was right. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, but stopped when her emerald eyes locked with amber ones. She stood stiff and when she looked up at his face her own face went pale. She quickly regained her composure and looked away.

This was NOT happening. No way.

Tomoyo took notice of Sakura's sudden stiffness. She tried to follow her gaze and found it landing on two boys in the crowd. She gasped and started to panic. Sakura wouldn't know what to do! Heck, SHE didn't know what to do! They had to have one on one time with each of the guests or groups. Tomoyo calmed down when she saw that Sakura had regained her composure. But something struck the manager as odd... the boys weren't reacting the way she expected them to. Could it be that they didn't recognize them? This could be good. They could just calmly meet with the boys and let them go without letting them remember the past.

Sakura had noticed the same thing, but her mind didn't work like Tomoyo. She still felt hatred for those amber eyes. As she walked to the room and awaited the first back stager, different plots started forming in her mind. She didn't really pay attention to the babbling girls sitting next to her, but she was brought back to reality when her bodyguard said the names of the next two fans.

"Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

* * *

As the boys sat down, Sakura smiled. She had chosen a plot, but realized that she couldn't' do it on her own. She stood up and smiled gently at the two guests. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but I need to speak with my manager for a moment." She grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her out of the room. She looked at Tomoyo's bewildered face and gave her an evil grin. Tomoyo sighed. "Oh brother..." Sakura told her best friend the plan, making sure only her and Tomoyo could hear. "I still haven't forgotten, Tomoyo. And I can't pass up a chance like this. After all those years of torture, I can finally get back at that bastard for what he's done to me!" Tomoyo gave her a concerned frown, "Yes, I know that you were hurt, Saku-chan... but did you ever think about what would happen if they caught on to our plan? ... or worse, if they remembered us?!" Sakura shrugged. "No. And I don't plan to, either." She pulled her back to the door.

"There's no turning back once we open that door."

"I know."

Sakura opened the door and pasted on a smile. "Hello! I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've put on you." Syaoran held his hands up, "No problem. We don't get to meet famous singers everyday, so a small wait isn't of any concern." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. "I don't believe we've had a formal introduction yet." He stood back and motioned for his cousin to do the same. "I am Hiireagizawa Eriol and this is my cousin, Li Syoaran. You may call me Eriol." Sakura and Tomoyo gave them fake smiles. Sakura stepped forward. "My name is Cherry and this is my manager and best friend, Tomi." The two girls sat down and motioned for the boys to do the same.

As they began to talk, the girls found out that their bullies had become the future CEO (Li) and the vice- CEO (Hiiragizawa) of the Li Corporation, the largest business in Asia. Syaoran had nervously admitted to pulling some strings to get the passes, but the girls pretended to not mind.

Sakura smiled as she moved the plan further. "So, tell me a little bit about yourselves beside your future goals. Where did you go to school? What was your childhood like?"

Syaoran and Eriol smiled at her. Syaoran spoke in a bragging tone, "Umm, well, we went to Tomoeda High. Heh, we were the 'popular kids'. The ones that everybody loved. We were nice to everyone and everyone loved us for that."

Sakura wanted so badly to roll her eyes and beat the living daylights out of him. _Liar!! You weren't nice to everyone! You were the ones who bullied us!! And you DEFINITELY weren't loved by everyone!_She smiled at the boys. "Hmmm! Sounds like you guys were pretty cool!" Syaoran sat up a bit taller and gave her a handsome smile. "Yeah, we were pretty popular." He smiled smugly to himself._ Those idiot friends would be shocked if they could see us now._

They sat and talked for an hour until a backstage tech guy came in and told the boys that they had to leave. Sakura found a piece of paper and handed it to Syaoran, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Call me sometime." Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura and did the same thing. She handed Eriol the paper and winked at him. "Be sure to stay in touch!"

As soon as the door closed behind the two guys, Sakura and Tomoyo hi-fived.

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N: Okay... I'm really sorry! I know that a the reason this chappie is so long is because of the song... (sinks into black hole of depression) But I couldn't really do anything else in this chapter... I'll update soon, but it might not be right away. My dad lectured me tonight about lowering my standards when looking for a job... (sweatdrop) So, I'll be lowering my standards in job searching, but I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can!! Please R&R!! Once again, flames are accepted, just no forest fires.

Also many thanks to my reviewers on Chappie 1. I really appreciate that. And I'll try even harder on Chappie 3!! OSU!!


End file.
